Les mésaventures de Gackt
by loveless4813
Summary: a vous de voir...


_Les mésaventures de Gackt :_

!!! ATENTION !!! Cette fan fiction est un carnage pour les neurones. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la stupidité de certains des personnages présents cette courte histoire assez…spéciale ( elle est en relation avec l'article de mon blog : Manafujimoto. Soyez courageux !

_Acte I : Mon string ! Je veux mon string !!_

L'alerte retentit dans les coulisses, tout le monde était sur la défensive. Ils se bousculaient, se criaient les uns sur les autres. En bref, c'était le vrai bordel. Dix bonnes passèrent avant que le silence ne revienne hanter les lieux.

Mais cela fût de courte durée, un cri aussi aigu que celui d'un cochonnet tétanisé devant un gros boucher bavant retentit dans les locaux. Même les fans dans l'amphithéâtre perçurent ce cri atroce pour les oreilles. Gackt hurlait parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas son précieux. Son… string porte bonheur avait disparut de la penderie. Les autres membres étaient terrorisés à l'idée que quelqu'un ait osé toucher à l'objet si inestimable aux yeux du chanteur. La personne ayant commit cet acte affreux ne savait pas ce quelle encourait. Ils comprirent que le concert serait mit en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Kami, dans un élan de générosité, lui proposa le sien. Mais, Gackt déclina l'offre et laissa s'échapper une larme de tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais.

Kami : mais j'en ai d'autre de différent modèle si tu veux. J'ai celui en forme de papillon mauve ou celui en dentelles noires ou…heu… le transparent, j'ai tous les coloris…et...heu… tous les modèles de la série spéciale¨Sexy¨. Et j'ai aussi ceux que m'a femme m'a offert. Tu sais celle qui porte une tunique avec une croix rouge et qui me donne toujours un bonbon rose. je l'adore. Elle est trop gentille avec moi… lalallallioh… 

Gackt : non… (pleure). je veux le mien, celui que Mana a touché pour le mettre à la poubelle parce qu'il a été signé par Ayumi… (pleure). 

Kami repris sa lourde corvée, il était chargé de colorier son livre de coloriage spécial ¨3 ans et +¨.cela permettait d'éviter d'acheter les services d'une Baby sitter. Donc, Mana et Közi, les piliers de MALICE MIZER, pouvaient travailler dans le calme.

Gackt partit se plaindre auprès de Közi. Celui-ci lui proposa un boxer mais cela ne répondait pas aux attentes du chanteur. Puis, il lui offrit un slip kangourou, puis d'autre bout de ficelles,… Après cinq minutes intensives de propositions, Közi abandonna. Soudain, une idée fleurit dans son cerveau torturé, il demanda au vocaliste de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtements. Cela mettrait ses formes en valeur donc, les fans deviendraient encore plu hystérique ; cela rapporterait un max d'argent. Közi était fier de sa solution mais Gackt l'était beaucoup moins. Il partit donc demander l'avis à Mana. Celui-ci était occupé de composer une nouvelle chanson qui serait dans les bacs l'été prochain. Mana grogna comme un bulldog enragé. Il convoqua son meilleur ami afin de résoudre ce problème.

Közi : je lui ai proposé de ne rien mettre pour aguicher les fans afin de rassembler un max de blé… 

Mana : quelle idée fabuleuse. 

Gackt : … (pleure) … 

Közi : pourquoi tu ne veux pas te plier à notre volonté ? avant tu ne te souciait pas de ce que l'on te demandait ! 

Mana : exactement, tu as bien accepté de subir la chirurgie esthétique… à notre demande tu as fait refaire ton nez, ton front, tes yeux, tes oreilles, tes poignets, tes poches en dessous des yeux, tes pommettes, tes pectoraux, … Ah oui, et aussi tes fesses trop plates par le passé et ton... Ah non que dis-je s'est la seule chose à laquelle on n'a pas encore touché… 

Gackt : … (pleure) … (pleure) … (se mouche) … (pleure) … 

Le vocaliste quitta ces deux superficiels pour trouver du réconfort auprès de Kami. Ce dernier jouait à la princesse devant un service de thé ¨Titi et Gros Minet¨en plastic, soigneusement organisé sur une table gonflable ¨Winnie¨. Lorsqu'il vu le Ténor rentrer dans son monde tout beau tout rose, il se jeta sur le désespéré et lui proposa une séance de coloriage. Gackt accepta pour ne pas subir les foudres de ce grand enfant. Il pouvait à tout moments rentrer en transe et balancer ses plateformes shoes sur le premier passant.

La réunion de crise fût annoncée un quart d'heure avant le début du show. Les cinq membres étaient réunis autour d'une table ronde tel que l'ont fait les chevaliers de la table ronde quelques siècles auparavant. Kami écoutait son mp3, il se déchaînait sur une chanson de Carlos : Big Bisous. Mana se faisait les ongles tandis que Közi dévorait un cheese burger en rependant de la sauce ketchup un peu partout où il passait. Yuki s'intéressa de près à la quête du jeune chanteur. Il lui posa un tas de questions afin d'émettre un tas d'hypothèses sur la disparition du string de Gackt.

Soudain, Yuki éclata de rire en observant le derrière du vocaliste. Il s'en effondra par terre et se roula de gauche à droite, comme font les enfants lorsqu'ils se trouvent sur une plaine en pente. Mana se leva, d'un air consterné, et se rapprocha du chanteur. Il le culbuta et le plaqua au sol dos face au plafond. Puis, il lui arracha son pantalon de cuire synthétique… Et là, ce fût le drame. Tout le monde poussa un cri de consternation sauf Kami qui chantait à tue tête sa chanson préférée de Céline Dion. Le soit disant objet disparu encadrait les fesses fermes du chanteur dans la lune. Mana lui colla une plateforme shoes sur la fesse droite suivi de Közi et Yuki. Kami essaya mais il se retrouva malencontreusement allongé sue le Ténor et le tapa à la tête à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Moral de l'histoire : pense à ton string, assure tes fesses et marche droit

Acte II : un cochon pendu au plafond

Le concert fût de toute beauté. Les fans hurlaient, se bousculaient. Certains se battaient, s'arrachaient les cheveux pour atteindre le premier rang et toucher la chaussure à semelles compensées de Mana. Le show se déroula dans les règles de l'art enfin… presque…

Le moment était venu de clore le spectacle. Ils avaient tous changé de tenue. Mana arborait un costume d'ange bleu dont une aile était déchirée. Les autres membres était déguisés à l'accoutumée c'est-à-dire : Közi était en démon, Yuki en aristot déjanté et Kami en petit papillon mauve. On aurait pu croire qu'il sortait de la cage aux folles. Gackt, lui, était déguisé en ange noir, ce fût la seule chose spectaculaire qu'il fait durant le show, porter une tenue d'ange déchu… Il était pendu au plafond, haut de 15 mètres, à l'aide d'un treuil. Dès le début de la chanson, cet ange des ténèbres fût descendu dans la fosse à mignons. Les fans s'égosillait sur ¨le ciel¨devant ce spectacle tout simplement merveilleux (grâce à Mana et à Közi bien sur). La chanson se termina par une gerbe de sang et cet être fût délicatement remonté vers le paradis des spots électriques. Les portes de sorties s'ouvrirent et les fans évacuèrent les lieux. Sauf un jeune couple yuriste (fallait bien une histoire de lesb) restait émerveillées en contemplant la beauté du décor. Le chanteur, trop perfectionniste, ne pouvait pas être décroché tant qu'il y aurait un seul spectateur présent dans la salle. Des hommes de sécurité les firent quitter l'amphithéâtre.

Malheureusement, les techniciens avaient déserté les lieux et Gackt, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas actionner le levier du treuil. Une demie heure passa sans qu'un chat ne montre le bout de son nez, les autres membres quittaient les lieux par les devant de la scène. Gackt appela à l'aide mais l'acoustique empêchait le son de sa voix d'atteindre le sol. Seul Kami l'avait remarqué en compagnie des lumières.

Kami : ohhhhhhh… le zoli cochon pendu au plafond… tirez lui la queue et… 

Mana : non ne termine pas ta chansonnette… quelle aberration ! 

Közi : tu l'as dit mon cher. Mais il est où l'autre là… 

Mana : certainement encore occupé de se faire culbuté dans un coin par des fans avide de … enfin tu vois quoi !! 

Közi : ouaip, j'ai saisi l'idée. Tu as certainement raison, eh ben… tant pis pour lui. Il rentrera à pied ou en taxi parce que je n'ai pas envi de l'attendre celui-là. 

Mana : bon Kami, tu vieeennnds… il y a l'infirm… 

Közi : mais, non Mana, il la considère comme sa … heu … femme !! 

Mana : (rires) ah, oui j'eus oublier ce détails. Kami, mon petit Kami, vient par là. Ta chère et tendre est arrivée. 

Kami : qui çà ?? 

Mana : ta femme !! bon sang 

Kami se jeta sur son joli bonbon tout rose et se plaint quelques secondes après qu'il était fatigué. Tout d'un coup, Mana s'arrêta et demanda à Közi s'il n'entendait rien. Il lui répondit que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours…

On retrouva le vocaliste le lendemain matin, il s'était finalement endormi pendu dans le vide après avoir crier toute le nuit. D'ailleurs, il annonça au reste du groupe qu'il ne pourrait plus chanter pendant une grosse semaine, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il reçut de nouveau des coups de plateforme shoes. Mais de Kami, il reçut un coup de hochet ¨minnie¨dans la figure.

Kami : méchant toi… vilain petit cochon qui n'est plus pendu au plafond. Avoue tu l'as mangé par jalousie… 

Gackt : je peux avoir son bonbon du bonheur. 

Mana et Közi en cœur : non, toi t'es bon pour le supplice des télétubiez !!! 

C'est ainsi que Gackt visionna les 8 saisons de cet infâme série destiné aux enfants de deux ans, grand maximum.

Fin

Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Je vous rassure, c'était mon quart d'heure folie, j'écrit une fic bien plus sérieuse sur les origines de Mana et j'en ai écrit une autre qui revient à être le journal intime de Juka :

Espoirs d'automne (romance, en cours).

Un printemps à Paris (romance, fini)


End file.
